


Kiss Me

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Play Fighting, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Teen love, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Love, cute flirting, first crushes, fluff and friendship, teen crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie needs to shut up! And, uh...Eddie needs to make him.Oneshot/drabble





	Kiss Me

"You guys are insane." Richie said, and he was smirking, because it was still him of all people. But he didn't shut up either. "You all just imagined seeing Bev's bathroom go all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween--"

"Shut up, Richie!" Eddie snapped in turn. He glared at him. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh yeah?" Richie turned to him, his eyes flashing. He had a sort of fire to him. Always. This passion. "Make me."

There was a tense silence between the two of them as they stared each other down. Was Eddie gonna...realize what he meant...? Was he actually gonna do it and make everything between them out there and official and--but all of a sudden it became obvious that he wasn't gonna do anything else but stare. 

"...I was waiting for you to kiss me so I can shut up." Richie apparently had to clarify it. 

Eddie's cheeks turned pink, and his mouth formed an 'o'. Damn his mouth. "...oh."

Richie rolled his eyes and turned to Stan who was next to him. "Oh yeah, we totally make the perfect couple," he said sarcastically. 


End file.
